Thank You
by Alphayolo
Summary: Kirito and Asuna get home from the amusement park... Asuna wants to "say" thank you.


"KIRITO!" Asuna screamed as she went in a loop around a rollercoaster from the local amusement park. Asuna and Kirito were seated together side by side. Kirito still felt nervous about being so close to Asuna even though they had been together for 3 years now (1 year in the real world). Kirito tried to keep a little distance between eachother on the ride.

The ride made one last drop then pulled to a stop.

"Kirito you can be closer to me you know." Asuna said with a smile on her face. Kirito loved it when Asuna smiled.

"I know, it's just that we are still barely 16 and 17." (Kirito was sadly younger.)

"Kirito. You saved me fro-"

"Don't talk about that Asuna, that is a part of our dark past. This is present now. And we live now." Kirito let off a small smile before moving in to kiss Asuna softly on the forehead.

As the workers let us off the ride we decided to head back home to Asuna's place. (I was staying with her for the weekend.) We got to the parking lot and before I could even think about where I parked my motorcycle Asuna let off a sigh and said softly with the wind.

"I love you Kirito."Asuna leaned on Kirito as they started walking again.

When they got home they got off Kirito's motorcycle and walked inside. They hung up their sweaters and sat down on the couch.

"That was fun! I told you it would be, Asuna!"I told Asuna with a big smile on my face.

"Kirito… thank you for paying and driving us their."

"It was nothing."

"No it was something."

"Can you please state clearly what you mea-." Kirito was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. They pulled away and.

"Kirito… this is my thank you for everything you have done for me. Follow me." Asuna said with her face as red as a tomato. That's strange we were walking to Asuna's room. Asuna has never let me in her room before. The second I step foot in her room she kissed me once more. However unlike before this one begged the entrance of my mouth. I pulled away quickly.

"Asuna I-."

"It's ok. Please Kirito… Make me yours." Asuna said even redder than before. Before I could even think my body took over. I swooped in and wrapped my hands around Asuna's waist and kissed her passionately. My tounge plunged into Asuna's mouth and our tounges started wrestling. My desires took over and I slowly slid my hand under Asuna's shirt and slowly pulled it off. I pushed Asuna to the wall, got down and slid her underwear down. Asuna let out a soft moan and gave small, short, rapid breaths. I started licking around her clit and worked my way into her vagina and put my tounge in and out over and over again. Asuna started letting out more intense moans.

"Kirito- that. Ugh feels-so good. I'm gonna cu-" Asuna managed to say while reaching her climax. I licked all her fluids. I got up and to my surprise saw Asuna pulling down my pants, then my underwear….. Asuna put her tounge on the tip of my cock and moved her whole head in. She shoved my cock down her throat.

"Asuna! I'm gonna cu-." And wouldn't you know my sperm plunged down her throat and she gagged a little. Asuna pulled out and got up as well I put my hand over my cock and steered it to Asuna's opening. I picked Asuna up and said.

"We can stop at any time Asuna." Asuna with her eyes closed nodded and moaned again.

I shoved me cock inside Asuna just a little still having her up against the wall. Asuna let out an even harder moan and then another and then another over and over as I shoved my cock deeper inside Asuna one thrust at a time. Everytime I thrust Asuna bounced up on the wall even more. Asuna grabbed hold of the nearest desk and started to say.

"Kirito. Mmmm. Don't stop!" I felt my cock go numb and… I came again.

"ASUNA!"

"KIRITO!" I sucked on her neck and got lower to her breast and sucked on them both. Taking turns. I was about as far in as I could get and decided it was time for the finisher. I thrust as hard as I could into Asuna and we both came.

We both plopped down on the nearby bed and were sweating.

"Hey Asuna."

"Yes Kirito-kun?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and Asuna."

"Yes?"

"It's Kirigaya." I smiled at Asuna. She gave me a slight wack on the arm and I laughed.


End file.
